Hands of Oblivion
by Tatsu Inu
Summary: Tatsu and Ouka live very active lives, pulling pranks, fighting off psycotic Vatican helpers, but one things always eludes them. Why do Inuyasha and Sesshomaru disown their little sister Ouka?
1. Salute the undies!

Just so you know, the paragraphs are broken that way because that part of the story is told from a different point of view. In this case it's back and forth between Tatsu and Ouka. It's basically a role-play my friend and I started and we decided to see what others though of it. ---

Tatsu Inu was sitting in a tree overlooking a small kingdom of humans and immortals. "Should I?" She scratched her black wolf-like ears. "Yeah I should." She jumped down and proceeded into the kingdom.

Ouka Himura was training her black magic spells when Itachi, Naruto, and Sasuke, showed up. "Hey Ouka, we're going to raise Auron's underwear up on the flagpole. Want to help?" Naruto said. She smiled evilly. "You know it." They ran off to perform the prank.

"What the hell? Why is someone's underwear up on that pole?" Tatsu approached the flagpole and met up with her little sister Ouka and the boys. "Ouka, whose are those?"

Ouka smiled at her older sister as she walked over. "Auron's," she said beaming. "It was their idea, and their timing couldn't be more perfect." Behind her Itachi, Naruto, and Sasuke were snickering.

"Look Auron's coming. We must salute the panties." Tatsu raised her right arm in a salute.

Ouka, Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi all followed her suit, raising their right hands in a salute, trying very hard to keep a straight face. Auron walked over and raised an eyebrow. "What did you four do now?" he asked eyeing Ouka and the boys suspiciously.

Tatsu fell to her knees with laughter. "He's so blind!!!"

Auron raised an eyebrow at the laughing girl and looked up at the underwear. "Okay, who's the poor sucker?" At that point the four couldn't hold in their laughter. They used each other for support as some Madregan delegates came out.

"They're yours!! You're the poor sucker!" Tatsu laughed as she stood and joined the others.

"Salute the undies!" Ouka exclaimed as they ran away from an angry Auron, still laughing as they went. "I'm going to report to your Captain Ouka!" he yelled.

Ouka just laughed in response. "She won't do anything unless we didn't salute the undies!" she yelled back.

"What are you going to do to me huh? Nothing I'll bet!" Tatsu danced around. "Auron's too scared to punish me; Auron's too scared to punish me!"

Ouka laughed at her sister's antics as Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi jumped away. Then all of a sudden a giant sword was swung directly at them. Tatsu and Ouka jumped out of the way, their laughter ceased. "Damn he means business." Ouka stated when they landed on the branch above where they stood just a moment before.

"Hey, quit it! I'm just joking!" Tatsu said as she jumped from branch to branch to get away from the sword. Tatsu's tail between her legs and her black wolf-like ears were twitching as they located where the blade would be next.

Ouka noticed the opening in between Auron's swings. "Fire!" All of a sudden Auron's butt was on fire, making Auron stop swinging his sword to try and put out the flame. "Run!" Tatsu and Ouka took off running.

"Run away!!!" Tatsu took off to hide somewhere.

"Hey don't leave me alone with the old coot!" Ouka yelled but Tatsu was too far away to hear her. "Aww damn it." She cursed as her dog ears twitched as she heard someone mutter "Slowaga." Ouka noticed that her body felt like lead making it hard for her to move. "You're in for it." Auron said walking up to her, her ears fell flat against her head, visibly trembling.

"Ouka!?" Tatsu stopped and looked behind her. "Shit!" She ran back and jumped in front of Ouka. "Grrr."

Tatsu glared at every possible direction trying to locate Auron but noticed something different about the shaken pup.

"Ouka, where is he?" Tatsu noticed her baby sister's ears. "Ouka?"

"C-can't move…" Ouka stuttered. "Don't want to g-go back into a c-coma."

"Grrr. Auron, you coward! Show yourself!"

Auron smirked as he stepped out from behind a tree. "You're clever Tatsu." He said.

"What are you doing to her?" Tatsu summoned her sword to her hands. "Tell me now!"

"It's punishment." Auron said casually. "She's a hunter. She'd better start acting like one…and that means respecting her elders."

"You let her go or I'll…" Tatsu glared at Auron. "You won't hurt me. Not unless you wish to return to banishment." Tatsu dropped her gaze and her sword disappeared. "You can't just punish her. I was the one who suggested saluting your…underwear."

Ouka watched the two as they talked. "It's not just the fact of saluting the undies," Auron said with an annoyed tone. "If you hadn't noticed, all of the Madregan delegates were there, and she lit my ass on fire."

"A little something she picked up from me as a baby, if you recall."

"And her mother." Auron agreed, turning his gaze to the paralyzed pup.

Tatsu glared at the old man. "You're an ass you know that."

"So I've been told," Auron said indifferently. "But the perfect punishment for her was to threaten to put her back into a coma."

"Do it and I'll put you in a permanent coma." Tatsu growled.

"I'm not stupid. Yuna's pretty protective of her kids," Auron stated. "Sure you're not stupid Auron." Tatsu and Auron looked and saw a pissed off Shuzukage standing there, her eyes flashing dangerously at Auron. "Don't you think you've gone a bit overboard? Now let her go!" Auron complied.

Tatsu backed away from Yuna, her tail tucked.

Yuna gave her a polite nod the turned her wrath back towards her guardian. "Auron what the hell did you do that for?" "She lit my ass on fir, and these two and the boys raised my underwear up on the flagpole while the delegates came out." Yuna's eyes lit up in amusement. She turned towards Tatsu. "Did you salute the undies?" she asked mischievously.

"Yes." Tatsu raised an eyebrow. "You mean we're not in trouble? I mean, I'm just a visitor and I did that to Ouka's grandfather Auron." Tatsu snickered, her black tail swishing back and forth.

Yuna smiled and shook her head. "No, you're not in trouble. Someone needed to teach Auron some humility." She said, sending a playful glare at Auron. Auron rolled his eyes.

Tatsu grinned. "Hey, I'm going for a flight." Tatsu took off her leather jacket and spread her black feathered wings.

"I would join you," Yuna said cheerily. "But now thanks to the old coot I have to get Ouka out of shock." Yuna turned to where Ouka once stood to find her not there. "Hurry up Tatsu! I'm not going to stand here forever! Let's see what's faster running or flying!"

Tatsu took to the skies and sped off. "Let's go slowpoke!"

Ouka laughed and ran off after the flying immortal. Yuna and Auron's sweat dripped.

"Well she recovered quicker than usual." Yuna stated and Auron nodded his head.


	2. A race constantly interrupted

_Ouka laughed and ran off after the flying immortal. Yuna and Auron's sweat dripped. "Well, she recovered quicker than usual." Yuna stated and Auron nodded his head. ---_

"I'm beating you!" Tatsu yelled down to her younger sister.

"Oh no, you're not!" Ouka quickened her pace until she was right under her sister.

"Oh really?" Tatsu flew harder until she caught the scent of human blood. "Ouka, up ahead! I smell blood! Be careful!"

"Hai! I smell it too!" Ouka called back, placing her hand on the hilt of her katana.

Tatsu glided down and saw an ogre feeding on a villager. "Hey dumbass, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Tatsu landed, folding her wings against her back and throwing on her jacket.

Ouka drew her sword and several of her kunai from her holster, her scarlet eyes narrowing.

Then all of a sudden the head of the ogre exploded. "I see you're doing well," Tie said. "It's been a long time."

"Um, do I know you?" Ouka questioned, her eyes focused on the newcomer. "TIE!" Tatsu ran up and hugged the brown haired teen. "Ouka, this is the boys I was telling you about. You know the black bear shifter." "Oh, um, hello." "Hello there." Tie said adjusting his shades. "Tie this is my little sister Ouka, from Madrega."

Ouka bowed, not sure what to think of the newcomer. "That was an impressive spell. How'd you do it?" Tie raised an eyebrow. "You interested in black magic?" He said. Ouka smiled. "Yep, I'm training under Lulu right now." Tatsu smiled.

"We should spare sometime. I use light magic. I've always wanted to know which was stronger." Tie grinned. "How'd you know Ouka was a black magic user?" Tatsu questioned him. "You were snooping on me us again weren't you?"

Ouka looked at her sister with questioning eyes. "Again? What do you mean again?" she looked at Tie. "Though that is a pretty good question…how do you know?" Tie smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Funny you should mention that." "Tie?" Tatsu raised an eyebrow, her hands now on her hips.

"I've been watching Ouka's progress to see if I'd have a rival…power wise." Tie answered. "As well as watching me you perv." Tatsu punched him in the arm. "I told you to stop that. It's embarrassing. Especially since I can kick your ass any day with magic."

Ouka raised and eyebrow. "Well that's kind of disturbing." She said, folding her arms across her chest. "Wait, I'm normally sent on missions…how?" Tatsu nodded, wondering the same thing.

"I'm a very skilled tracker. Besides, I've got my sources." Tatsu and Ouka raised an eyebrow. "Who?" "Can't tell you. They'll get in trouble." "Whatever." Tatsu said waving it away. "Don't care. Ouka race you back?"

Ouka grinned evilly. "You bet!" Changing her form into a wolf, she bolted towards Madrega. "See you Tie." Tatsu said.

Tatsu shifted into her wolf. "You coming Tie?" She bolted off after her sister. Tie stood there dumbfounded. "Sorry, I can't." he whispered as he disappeared.

Ouka howled with glee as they ran through the woods. Then all of a sudden a man appeared in front of them. Tatsu stopped and sent a low growl to Ouka in warning. Ouka paid no heed as she recognized the man, wagging her tail as she walked over. The man smiled and scratched behind her ears. "You know Ouka, Yuna has a mission for you."

Tatsu continued to growl, her fangs flashing. "Who the hell are you?"

Ouka returned to her human form. "It's okay Tatsu. It's my step dad, Barali." She smiled at Barali, who placed a hand on her head. "But I've got a mission already? What kind?" "Oh, it's a C rank, nothing you couldn't handle." Barali said.

Tatsu shifted back and extended a hand. "Sorry sir. I didn't know. Nice to meet you anyway."

"No problem." Barali said smiling. "Hey Barali, who's on my team?" Ouka asked. "Shuyin, Tidus, Nouge, and Gipple." Barali said. "Yeah!" Ouka jumped up and down like a puppy.

Tatsu raised an eyebrow to the bouncing pup. "Um, oh kay?"

"They're good friends. Though that's their niece." Barali explained. "They were trained under Yuna together. There's no better team…besides Yuna's." Ouka nodded her head. "The other teams I go with occasionally are so boring and so by the book. They're cool." Tatsu sighed.

"What ever." Tatsu walked passed the man. "Ouka, I'm going to train."

Ouka looked worriedly towards her sister, before jogging up to her. "Tatsu? You okay?"

"I guess I don't like being an outsider. It's a bit annoying. You know I get cautious around those I don't know." Tatsu patted her sister on the head. "I'll be fine."

Ouka looked at her sister with concerned eyes. "Gamen …sis." Tatsu looked at her sister. "For what? What're you saying sorry for?" Ouka looked at the ground. "For making you feel like an outsider."

"I'll be fine, Ouka. Really." Tatsu hugged her sister. "I just need to socialize more. Not your fault I'm antisocial. Besides, I'll see you when you get back."

Ouka smiled. "Hai, we still haven't finished our race." Tatsu nodded. "Yep."

Tatsu shifted and took off. "Come on Ouka!"


	3. An unnerving question

_Tatsu shifted and took off. "Come on Ouka!"---_

Ouka shifted her form and bolted after the older demon. They ran a few both almost neck and neck except Tatsu was barely in the lead. Both were enjoying the rush of wind that struck their faces as they ran. "Hah! I'm winning Ouka!" Tatsu taunted. Ouka sped up so she was about a centimeter in front of her older sister. "Uh uh!"

"Ouka, up ahead. Who's that?" Tatsu looked up and saw the silhouette of a person atop a tree. "Who? Where?" Ouka stopped and glanced up at the tree. Tatsu narrowed her eyes to get a better view. "Sesshomaru?" The man jumped down. "Tatsu." "What are you doing her big brother?" Tatsu shifted back into demon form and jumped on his back. "Huh?" Ouka's ears fell to her head, her tail between her legs. "You've grown." He said glaring at her as he pulled Tatsu off his back. "I was trying to find you Tatsu. You need to come and eat." Tatsu glanced over at Ouka. "Can little-." "No. She will not be in my presence."

Ouka transformed into her human form. "Aniki?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. "You will not call me that." Ouka backed away a little bit, her ears still flattened against her skull. "Ever." He growled. "What the hell did I do?" Ouka whispered, narrowing her scarlet eyes at Sesshomaru. "WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO TO MAKE YOU HATE ME?" Ouka's fangs and claws grew a lot longer suddenly.

"Ouka!" Tatsu stepped in front of Sesshomaru. "No Tatsu let her try." Sesshomaru sneered. "No. Ouka back down, you'll only get hurt."

"Don't worry Tatsu. I'm not stupid. I'm not going to attack." Ouka said looking at her claws. "They grow when I get pissed. If I was suicidal I would have started cutting my wrists…or worse." She turned her gaze to Sesshomaru. "Now answer me."

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Sesshomaru jumped atop a tree. "Let's go Tatsu..." "Be right there. Sorry Ouka, he gave me the cold shoulder when I asked too."

Ouka shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever." She turned towards Madrega. "I'm going to go to the mission briefing. See ya." Before Tatsu could say anything, Ouka jumped into the trees and towards her home…or the Shuzukage's office.

"Maru, why do you act like that? Ouka did nothing wrong." Tatsu glanced towards Ouka's direction then followed her brother. "I can act how I want." "But what-." Sesshomaru spun around, Tatsu stopped dead in her tracks, ears flattened and she cringed. "DROP IT! I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" "Okay." She whispered.

Ouka pushed the door open to the Shuzukage's office. "I'm here ka-san!" she said and Yuna looked up from her paperwork. "Hey there Ouka, Kenshin requested permission to join the mission okay." Ouka nodded, still fuming over the encounter with her brother. Yuna began to explain the mission to her, as she finished the door opened and Kenshin walked in. "Aniki!" Ouka ran up and gave Kenshin a hug.

Tatsu followed without another word. "Why does he act that way when I ask?" she thought to herself.

Kenshin smiled and pulled away, noticing his baby sister's eyes. "Okay Ouka, what's wrong?" Ouka faked a smile. "What makes you think something's wrong?" Yuna sighed. "We're not stupid Ouka. We've been around you enough." "Sesshomaru's a jackass." Ouka replied simply. Kenshin tensed.

Tatsu followed her brother and sat beside Rin and Jaken. "Hi Lady Tatsu." She grinned. "Hi Rin." Tatsu said gloomily. "What's wrong Tatsu?" she asked. "Maru's mad at me. I asked something I assume I wasn't supposed to." Jaken grinned. "That's what you get little pup." Tatsu snatched the little imp by his throat. "Would you care to repeat yourself little imp?" She growled. Sesshomaru growled at Tatsu. "Put him down." Tatsu put Jaken down, ate, and sat in silence. Sesshomaru walked away. "Let's go Rin. Come Jaken." Tatsu stood and walked towards Madrega.

"You're dismissed," Yuna said with a wave of her hand. "You leave in an hour so go get ready." "Ma'am!" Ouka and Kenshin snapped to attention then left the office. "Why did you say Sesshomaru is a jackass?" Kenshin asked as they walked down the hall. "Why the fuck does he hate me so much?" Ouka asked in response. "I did nothing to him." "I know." Ouka and Kenshin parted to pack. After twenty minutes Ouka came out wearing her full black mission uniform. "Hey Ouka!" Shuyin ran up.

She sat in a tree just outside of Madrega, hiding from the blinding sun. "Why does brother act that way? What did Ouka do that made him disown her? I want to find out but not if he's going to act like that." Tatsu lay on the branch, looking down at the ground. "He's never acted so mean to me before." A tear ran down her cheek. "Sesshomaru, why do you act this way?"

"What is it Shu?" Ouka asked as her uncle stopped in front of her. "Gipple is going to be in charge. "Oh, we're dead." Ouka joked as Kenshin walked over. "That's not nice." Shuyin started to laugh. "You guys ready to go?" Kenshin and Ouka nodded and went to meet the rest of their team. The entire time Ouka's mind was on her encounter with her elder brother. "What did I do?" she wondered.

Tatsu cried herself to sleep in the tree.


	4. Family Differences

Sorry, it's been a while. I've been real busy for a while and it slipped my mind to continue with the story. Well, here goes.

_Tatsu cried herself to sleep in the tree. ---_

A couple of days later Ouka walked out of the infirmary, bandages visible through the mesh around armpit area of her black shirt. "Stupid Gipple." She said. "If Nouge was in charge we would have had the element of surprise." She then took notice of Jaken walking around. 'What the fuck?' she thought to herself. "Hey imp, what're you doing here? Where's Sesshomaru?"

Tatsu walked away from her tree and caught Jaken's scent inside heading inside Madrega. 'Jaken? What the hell is he doing here' she thought as she ran into Madrega completely ignoring the guards. "Jaken, what're you…"Tatsu noticed the bandaged Ouka, she lifted the imp up by his throat. "What did you do to her?" she growled.

Ouka was caught off guard by her sister's sudden appearance but quickly recovered when the imp started gagging. "Tatsu, the imp didn't do anything?" Tatsu looked at her sister a little confused. "Then wha-?" "Gipple was in command of our team, and the mission called for stealth instead he had us charge in and I got hit with some ass's sword. It wasn't bad or anything?"

"Oh." She put down Jaken. "Who is this Gipple?"

"A good friend of the family," Ouka replied seeing the murderous look in her sister's eyes. "Tatsu, I know what you're thinking. Don't. Gipple is more of a …hyperactive guy who hates being stealthy."

"Still wouldn't stand a chance against me I bet." Tatsu grinned. "Few would."

"I don't doubt that he wouldn't stand a chance against you." Ouka assured her sister looking to Jaken. "So what the hell are you doing here?"

"None of your concern." Jaken smirked. "Jaken tell me why you are here!" Tatsu growled. "Master Sesshomaru wants me to watch you." Tatsu growled again. "Go away. I don't need a fucking babysitter." She picked him up throwing him in the direction that his scent had come from.

Ouka began to snicker as Jaken landed on his butt and walked away cursing as he went. "He's in for it." Tatsu nodded as Ouka began to hum. "What're you humming." Ouka smiled. I remember a song I heard once a long time ago. Maybe I heard it just once my soul seemed to go.

"Um, ok." Tatsu stared up at the clouds. "I think it's going to rain."

"Cool." Ouka looked up at the sky and smiled. "I wrote a song for the tune I was humming…I was bored while in the infirmary." "Oukie!" All of a sudden a blonde haired blur ran over tackling Ouka. "Hey Rikku." Ouka said hugging her cousin back. Tatsu raised an eyebrow. "Oukie?" "Don't ask."

"Hello." Tatsu said to the blonde. "Ouka, how…never mind I don't want to know." Tatsu watched the blonde, carefully trying to figure out what she was exactly.

"She's albhead." Ouka answered the unasked question. "Yup!" Rikku beamed.

"Um, okay?" Tatsu shrugged of the confusion. "I can't believe Sesshomaru sent that stupid imp to watch me. I'm not a pup you know." Tatsu growled in frustration. "He's such an ass. Inuyasha doesn't care that I'm here, so long as I'm alright."

Ouka smiled. "We all know Sesshomaru's an ass." She said happily. "But as far as I've heard from our brother Kenshin, Inuyasha is cool."

"He's okay. I wish I knew why you were disowned though." Rikku raised an eyebrow.

"Oukie was disowned?" Rikku asked. "Yes Rikku." Ouka said. "Though that is the same thing I'm wondering."

"Yet another thing the world may never know." Tatsu chuckled.

"Yeah." Ouka agreed smiling. "They're so stubborn." "Who's stubborn?" Ouka, Tatsu, and Rikku turned around to see Inuyasha peering down his nose at them.

"Yasha!" Tatsu ran up and jumped on her brother, knocking him backwards unto his butt.

Ouka's ears flattened against her head as she bowed. "Inuyasha."

"Ouka." Rikku ran behind Ouka, nervously watching the demon from around Ouka's side. Inuyasha nodded. "What's going on Tatsu? I heard you guys cursing Sesshomaru." "He sent Jaken to watch me like I'm some kind of pup." Tatsu crossed her arms across her chest. Inuyasha placed a hand on her head. "You are to us." Tatsu's tail dropped. "You're not helping."

"And Sesshomaru is being an ass." Ouka grumbled, glaring at the floor.

"He always has been and always will be." Inuyasha smirked.

"Hey Ouka, Tatsu, Rikku." "Shin!" Ouka hugged Kenshin. Kenshin saw Inuyasha and bowed. "Brother."

Inuyasha bowed in return. "Kenshin." Tatsu grinned. "Tatsu, what's so funny?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow. "You seem more likely to accept Ouka then Maru does." "Oh really?" Inuyasha grinned, picking up Tatsu and holding her above his head. Tatsu struggled a bit. "Put me down!" Inuyasha laughed as he put her down. "There are reasons we can't except her." Tatsu tilted her head to the side. "Why?" Inuyasha turned away.

"Brother?" Ouka walked over to Inuyasha with worried eyes but before she could get too close to him Kenshin gently grabbed her shoulder. "No, Ouka." Ouka nodded and stood still. "Inuyasha?" Tatsu inquired. "It's okay Tatsu." Ouka said her gaze lowered to the ground. Kenshin looked at the young demon and hugged her.

"Tatsu, I have to go now. I'll be with Kagome if you need me." He jumped into the trees and disappeared. "I'm sorry Ouka." Tatsu's ears and tail dropped in disappointment.

"It's okay Tatsu," Ouka said, giving her a small smile. "I've still got you and Kenshin." "AND ME!!!!" Rikku chirped as she stepped out from behind Ouka. Kenshin smiled. "And your family here." Tatsu added. "Yep and the family that took me in after my family abandoned me. I'll be fine." Tatsu lowered her head. "Not all of us abandoned you." Ouka rushed over and hugged Tatsu. "I didn't mean all of you."

"Yeah, I guess but that still doesn't make me feel any better about it." Tatsu sat down. "It's okay Tatsu." Kenshin said petting Tatsu's head. "I'm not a dog!" she jumped up, chasing after Kenshin. Rikku following suite so she could play.


	5. A concerning wound

"_Yeah, I guess but that still doesn't make me feel any better about it." Tatsu sat down. "It's okay Tatsu." Kenshin said petting Tatsu's head. "I'm not a dog!" she jumped up, chasing after Kenshin. Rikku following suite so she could play. ---_

Ouka fell on her butt laughing as she watched her older siblings and her cousin, laughing even harder when as she heard Kenshin yelp, "Oro!"

"That's what you get." Tatsu returned to Ouka. Rikku shook her head. "That wasn't nice." "I hate it when people do that. I'm not a dog." Tatsu shook her head like a wet dog. "And it messes up my hair."

Ouka paid no heed as she continued to laugh, her eyes watering up. "That…that was about as funny as watching Sasuke chase Kakashi!" "And what did Kakashi do?" "Used a thousand years of pain!" Ouka replied tears of joy running down her face. "It was hilarious!"

"Ha!" Tatsu snickered but was stopped short as a beam of white light hit the ground beside her. There was only one person she knew that could control white light that powerful. "Tie?" Tatsu looked up. Tie stood atop a tree. "Tie, what's going on? Why are you-?" She threw up a demonic barrier over herself and the others. "Why do you refuse me?" Tie attacked the barrier with his light magic. "You're not yourself. You're unstable." Tatsu dropped the barrier over herself, closing it over the others. "I'll be damned if I let you hurt them either." She attacked Tie, jumping into the tree, attacking with her sword.

"Firaga!" Ouka yelled as she stepped out of the barrier, lighting Tie on fire. "Rikku go home now." Kenshin ordered as he too stepped out. "Let's do this Tatsu!" Ouka shouted. Tatsu nodded and Ouka and Kenshin drew their swords. "Good, I've been needing some practice." Ouka said gleefully. Tie threw another ball of light at the three. "I don't like the energy that this one gives. That I don't." Kenshin said his eyes narrowing. Ouka smirked as she gathered her energy. "He wants to see which one is stronger…well he's about to find out!" Kenshin smiled at his two sisters as they attacked the enraged black bear shifter. "Hey Ouka, Auron!" Ouka's claws and fangs grew as she and Tatsu lunged at the light magic user, both digging their claws into him.

Tie began to charge a powerful attack. "Shit he's going to use the Holy Sun! Ouka, Kenshin retreat! If he fires this at you two you won't survive!" Tatsu shoved the two away and bound their powers and bodies, seeing that they wouldn't have been able to get away fast enough. "Sanctus Solis, FIRE!" Tatsu caught the light in a demonic barrier, struggling as she compressed it to harmless dust. "You've begun to exhaust your powers." Tie smiled as the light of the small explosion glinted off the cross pinned to his coat. "You have as well." She said between gasps for air, she dropped to a knee. "Prepare for death." He said as he gathered his strength for the death blow. Tatsu drew her sword, "Sorry Tie." And in a swift motion, she decapitated the would be holy man.

Ouka and Kenshin watched as Tatsu killed Tie, then fall to her knees exhausted. "Tatsu!" The two ran to their sister, Ouka knelt in from of her. "You okay?" Completely forgetting that her hands were stained with the black bear shifter's blood, she inspected her sister for any dangerous wounds.

"Un…scathed…really…weak. That…maneuver…drained…most…of…my powers. Haven't …had…blood…in…long time. Affects…powers." Tatsu collapsed as Kenshin caught her. "Not good. She's losing color fast." Tatsu winced. "Need bl-." She passed out.

Ouka looked at her sister with wide eyes. "Keep her here! I'll be right back!" Ouka took off into the woods, transforming into her wolf form as she ran, her eyes searching for any animals. Any animal would do but it seemed as though all the animals had disappeared as the battle had begun leaving nothing but their scent. 'Damn it.' Ouka thought to herself as she made her way back to Kenshin. "Any luck?" he asked worriedly. Ouka shook her head as she turned back into her human form, taking out a kunai and cutting her wrist so blood started to run down her arm. "Ouka?" Kenshin said as she moved her wrist over her sister's mouth. "She needs blood." She said simply. "There were no animals."

"She's not going to accept yours." Kenshin wrapped his little sister's wrist. "Besides demon blood may hurt her. I don't know. So we'll have to try some from Tie's body since he's human." Kenshin handed Tatsu to Ouka and walked over to Tie's body. "Bring her here." Ouka brought Tatsu to the body and handed her to back to Kenshin. He leaned her head towards the still bleeding neck. The scent of the blood awoke Tatsu and she began to feed. "We should give her a few minutes alone. Besides the sight kind of makes me sick to my stomach, no offense to you and the other demons Ouka."

"Hai." Ouka and Kenshin walked away. "Gomen." "You were trying to help." Kenshin said. "I never learned that though." Ouka said sitting down. "Chaos and Kyuubi never taught me about feeding. I had no idea I would have hurt her…" She remained silent as she brought her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. Kenshin sat next to the worried pup. "You were worried about her. You were just trying to help." He said trying to comfort her.

After about ten minutes Tatsu stood up, taking a piece of Tie's coat not stained with blood and wiped her face clean. She sniffed the air and followed her sister's scent. "As a reference Kenshin, demon blood won't hurt me at all. But I'd refuse to drink from family anyway. If Tie's corpse hadn't been there you would have had to force me to drink." She knelt beside her sister. "Sorry, I worried you. I had forgotten how the lack of blood affects my fighting."

Ouka smiled. "I've worried you before, we're even." She said happily, as she pulled out her first aid kit and cleaned up her wrist and rewrapping it. Kenshin smiled. Kenshin laughed to himself. "What?" Tatsu asked her head cocked to the side.

Kenshin shook his head. "Nothing." Tatsu put her hands on her hips. "Liar, what is it?"

Ouka looked at her elder brother. "Just thinking about something." Kenshin replied. "About what?" Tatsu and Ouka asked, their curiosity growing. "Ouka, do you remember the spell that man casted before her struck you on our last mission with Gipple?" Ouka thought a moment. "Kinda, why?" Kenshin turned to Tatsu. "If wounds on a demon were created by light magic, what would happen if it was around a large amount of light energy?" Tatsu's eyes widened as she turned her gaze to Ouka who looked a bit pale.

"What? I don't understand. Ouka what's wrong?" Tatsu turned to Kenshin. "It'll only burn those who cannot stand the sun. I don't understand why you fear it. It's not like Ouka can't handle sunlight."

"You're beginning to misunderstand me. Ouka's wound was caused by a light magic spell hence the reason why she was in the infirmary for a few days. She was unconscious for through several-." "KENSHIN!" Ouka looked wide eyed at her brother. "You promised you wouldn't tell!" "You were exposed to more energy from light magic." Kenshin pointed out. "You may not have been hit directly, but energy is a whole different ball game. That it is. So you wound as bad as it still is-." "Kenshin!" Ouka cried. "It may have been affected and worsened." Tatsu looked at Ouka who looked away. "You told me it wasn't that bad." Ouka looked ashamed of herself, her ears flattened against her head. "Gomen, Tatsu-ane…I…I didn't want to worry you." Ouka said then stood and began walking away. "I'm going to go train." Tatsu raised an eyebrow to her sister then to Kenshin. "How bad is this wound?"

"Bad enough she made me promise not to tell you. She didn't want you to worry." Kenshin looked towards Ouka. "Guess it's a good thing I captured Tie's attack within a barrier." Tatsu started towards Ouka. "Come on Kenshin!" She said as she ran to catch up with Ouka.

Ouka almost ran to the training grounds. 'Why did Kenshin tell her? He promised he wouldn't. I know he was worried but still.' Ouka thought to herself as she reached the training grounds and began to take out her frustration on a wooden post, ignoring the pain in her abdomen. 'I didn't want Tatsu to worry for a reason… I've worried her enough.' Ouka punched the post then continued to pound it until the pain became unbearable and she sat down to rest, her breathing hard from training so hard.

"I'm sorry Ouka." Kenshin said as he and Tatsu caught up. "She's your older sister; she has the right to know." Tatsu knelt beside her. "I didn't know. If I had I'd have taken Tie somewhere else to fight."

Ouka winced as pain shot through her body. "I…its okay…m…my fault…for...blundering up." She stood up and was about to start training again before she fell to her knees, her legs refusing to work. Tatsu lunged forward catching her. Kenshin walked over and took her from Tatsu. "Don't overdo it Ouka." He said. "You'll make it worse." Tatsu nodded in agreement. "Did you know?" Ouka shrugged and winced. "No clue." She whispered as she fell asleep. Tatsu looked to Kenshin.

"When did this start?" Kenshin shook his head refusing to answer any more of his sister's questions. "I won't tell you any more than I already have." Tatsu sat down, glaring at her brother. He paid no attention. "I'll take her home for rest." He continued. "Fine." She spat. As Kenshin left Tatsu began to think to herself. 'Maybe her injuries have something to do with the never-ending clash between light and dark energy… I don't know." Tatsu jumped into the trees and headed towards Madrega. She stopped just outside the border and laid down on a tree branch overlooking the entrance guarded by Madregan guards.

Ouka woke a day later, still feeling sore. "Ow…looks like I over did it a little." She sighed and sat up, wincing slightly as she did. She shifted to her wolf form going to the door and out towards the forest outside of Madrega. 'Now it's time to hunt.' She thought as her stomach growled.

Tatsu jumped from her perch, shifting into her wolf form as she landed. "Time to surprise little Ouka." Tatsu took off after Ouka, tackling her when she caught up. "Feeling better."

Ouka winced as she landed on the ground. "A bit." She replied. "Just heading out to hunt." Tatsu got off and let her up. "Was it necessary to tackle me?" "Yup." Tatsu smiled a toothy grin. Ouka returned the smile. "Thought I'd check."

The two ran off to hunt.


End file.
